Penny's First Ranger Promise Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Penny's First Ranger Promise The episode begins on a lovely day at the park, where the boy's are picking up trash at the park. Sonic the Hedgehog: Man, Now can people be so lazy? There are trash cans like everywhere. Rigby: Maybe they didn't see 'em. Mordecai: What? You're defending these people? Gmerl: I suppose you enjoy being stuck out here cleaning up all this? Rigby: Yeah, 'cause I found these! Rigby holds up tiny bronze colored shoes. Robbie Diaz: Whoa! Wait, What are you going to do with bronze baby shoes? Rigby: I don't know, I'll think of something. Sonic the Hedgehog: Wait, Is Rigby just filling his bag with cool stuff he finds? Yoshi: Yeah, Dude. People leave all sorts of junk here. You just gotta look. Mordecai: Man, I didn't even think to look! Atticus Akito: All I got is trash. He dumps the trash onto the ground. Mordecai then sees a plastic army figure on the ground and picks it up with the stick. Mordecai: Yeah-yuh! (holds up the figure) Army dude. Yoshi: See? It's true what they say. One man's trash is another man's pleasure. Sora: Treasure. Yoshi and Rigby: (confused) What? Sora: One man's trash is another man's treasure, Not pleasure. That's just weird. Rigby: Well, It's a pleasure to find treasure, Sora. So, Same diff. Mordecai: Whatever. Mordecai and Rigby realize that there is a quarter on the ground. We hear its jingle, before. Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) Quarter! Mordecai: Jinx! Rigby: (Picks up quarter) Yeah, This treasure's my pleasure! Mordecai punches Rigby in the arm. Rigby: Hey! Mordecai does another punch to him Mordecai: I said "jinx," Dude! You're jinxed! Rigby: Fine! You can have the quarter. Geez. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Du-- Mordecai raises his fist. Then, Rigby quickly covers his mouth. Robbie Diaz: Uh, Mordo, Don't you think that's kinda stupid for saying the same thing at the same time while they're Jinxed? Mordecai: You know how this works, Robbie. He can't talk when he's jinxed. (to Rigby) And when you talk, You're gonna get punched. So, Keep your mouth shut. Rigby: Fine. Rigby gets another punch. Rigby: Owww! Yoshi: So, How do you unjinx him? Mordecai: Nah, don't worry about Yosh, i'll tell you guy's about it later. Clock transition to a montage of the game continuing. M&R are playing some video game, and Rigby succeeds Rigby: Ohhhh! In your face. Mordecai punches Rigby once more, and goes back to playing before we cut to a scene with M&R wearing sunglasses. Mordecai: Whoa! Look, dude! A solar eclipse is occuring Rigby: That's amazing! Another punch. This one sends Rigby to the ground, but he continues to watch the moon cover the sun entirely. Rigby: So... beautiful. Another punch. Rigby: Ow! Cut to Rigby in the bedroom, reading a book. Mordecai enters with an open box Mordecai: Dude, check out what came for you in the mail. Rigby: Aw, yeah! Runs over and looks in the box. Rigby: What is it? It's a sucker punch from Mordecai, Right through the box. Rigby: Totally. He got punched again. Rigby: Nice. And again. Rigby: Come on! And again. Rigby: Can you pass the-- Mordecai punches Rigby again, Knocking his bowl of cereal over. Rigby: GWAH! He gngrily slams the table, stands up, About to yell something, But catches himself. Mordecai: What? What is it? You can tell me anything, dude. Rigby growls and sits back down Mordecai: Dude, You know you can just break the jinx just by having someone says your name three times. Rigby seems surprised Mordecai: Wait, I didn't tell you that? Rigby's surprise turns to anger. Mordecai: Hm, I guess I didn't 'cause everybody knows that. I was wondering why you didn't break it sooner. Rigby runs off. Mordecai: Better keep your mouth shut, 'cause I'll be listening! Soon, He hides in Yoshi's room from Mordecai. Yoshi: Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts